Métamorphose
by chippenden
Summary: Histoire improbable entre Jared et Bella écrite à deux mains. L'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool et puis le néant... "Qu'avons nous fait Jared?" "Une impardonnable erreur!"
1. Petit prologue amélioré

Contexte : Forks, sept ans après la naissance de Renesmée...Bella est redevenue humaine suite à la trahison d'Edward. Comment on ne le sait pas, mais le fait est que son coeur bat à nouveau et qu'elle vient se réfugier à la Push, anéantie par les événements qui continuent de faire de sa vie un enfer. Les loups tentent de lui remonter le moral en organisant un feu de camp sur la plage, mais l'esprit totalement embrouillé par l'alcool, Bella et Jared termine la soirée tout les deux dans un motel...

Nous rappelons que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et qu'il faut absolument penser à utiliser des préservatifs!

* * *

**POV Jared par Chipp (Novalis)**

« C'est un mauvais rêve, rien de plus Jared ! Réveilles toi ! »

J'avais beau me pincer le bras à la limite de m'en faire saigner, rien ne se passait… Tout était donc bien réel… Kim qui s'éloignait peu à peu depuis la naissance de notre fille, moi qui ne me rendais compte de rien, me plongeant dans d'interminables rondes pour protéger la Push des vampires et Bella… Oui Bella… Qui aurait pu croire que la meilleure amie de Jacob, « la fille à vampires » deviendrait la raison de mes problèmes ? Personne n'aurait pu prédire une telle chose, pas même Paul et ses idées saugrenues. J'avais bien sur ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire, j'en étais parfaitement conscient, mais l'admettre était une toute autre chose.

En quelques heures j'avais tout perdu ! Ma femme, ma fille, ma meute, ma fierté…

De cette soirée, je ne me rappelais rien, le trou noir… L'alcool, le feu de camp, les amis, la joie de revoir Isabella humaine, restaient mes seuls souvenirs avant le néant. Et puis cette annonce quelques semaines plus tard… « Je suis enceinte… et c'est toi le père Jared », celle qui entraina toutes les autres « Je te quitte, jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner ça, imprégnation ou pas »… « Ton comportement est inadmissible, tu es viré de la meute »…

Assis dans ma Panda à l'entrée de la Push, je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter depuis près d'une heure. Pourquoi moi ? J'avais toujours été réglo et il avait suffit d'un écart, un seul, pour tout faire basculer. Je ne me cherchais pas d'excuse, mais il aurait été tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il me fallait pourtant affronter la vérité… J'avais bu à ne plus pouvoir m'en souvenir et pris par la chaleur de la soirée, j'avais ensuite passé la nuit avec Bella qui avait dû être dans le même état d'ébriété que moi… Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait enceinte. Oh bien sur, comme moi elle regrettait tellement d'avoir fauté, mais cela ne changeait rien au problème et je devrai en payer les conséquences toute ma vie. Bien sur j'allais assumer et être là pour elle le temps de sa grossesse, mais après ? Je n'avais pas plus de sentiments pour elle que je n'en avais pour une amie. Que serait ma vie après tout ça ? Et l'enfant ? Même si il était le mien, saurai-je l'aimer ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans que je ne parvienne à y répondre, que j'en devenais fou.

Par chance, Paul et Leah me soutenaient dans cette épreuve et c'était chez eux que je trouvais refuge le temps de prendre une décision concernant l'avenir. En arrivant je constatais que la voiture de Bella était stationnée elle aussi dans la cour. Pendant un bref instant l'envie de faire demi-tour et de m'éloigner à tout jamais de la Push me saisie, mais j'étais bien trop honnête pour fuir. Le problème aurait pu être résolu rapidement si j'avais poussé Bella à l'avortement, mais je n'avais pu m'y résoudre… Ce petit être qui grandissait de jour en jour, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'on puisse lui ôter la vie. Il n'avait rien demandé. Bella et moi étions les seuls responsables, il ne devait pas payer le prix de notre erreur. Je garai donc la Panda à coté de la Volvo rutilante des Cullen et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'entrais dans la maison.


	2. Chapitre 1

Pour commencer nous voudrions remercier les personnes qui nous on laissé des commentaires =) Merci à Emy, Alice, Malycia, Aneso et Erimoon!

Voici donc le premier véritable chapitre de cette fic, du point de vue de Bella.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise =) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la bulle pour les reviews! Merci.

**

* * *

****POV Bella par Isa =)**

J'étais lâche… Mais je ne trouvais pas la force de l'affronter, pas aujourd'hui… Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le jour où j'avais compris que tout était, pour lui, réellement fini entre nous… Ce fut en partie pour cette raison que je me rendis au cottage en son absence, tout en évitant de penser aux endroits où il pouvait être.

Lorsque je poussai doucement la porte et entrai dans ce qui avait été jadis notre chez-nous, mes yeux étaient encore embrumés par les larmes qu'avait provoquées l'annonce du médecin et la conclusion qui suivit… C'était donc à pas lent et sans bruit que je m'avançai vers la chambre afin de prendre les derniers vêtements et choses que je souhaitais emporter avant de ne jamais revenir... Dans le dressing aucun des vêtements n'étaient à moi, trop grand, trop… Bref… Les affaires de la nouvelle amie d'Edward avaient vite remplacé les miennes qui n'étaient plus là… C'est en tournant la tête que je vis des cartons empilés dans un coin de la pièce et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'ils contenaient. Je pus distinguer, en m'approchant, qu'il y avait sur chacun d'eux une inscription manuscrite_. « Bella »,_ de son écriture que j'aurais reconnue entre mille…

Dans l'un des cartons aux abattants encore ouverts, se trouvaient tous nos albums photos. Il n'en avait même pas gardé un seul… Je ne glissais alors dans mon sac que celui que j'avais fait sur Renesmée, laissant les autres dans la boîte.

Au final, je ne pris pas grand-chose. Je ne mis dans le coffre de la Volvo que les cartons de vêtements de tous les jours, laissant les plus chics et les plus habillés à Alice, qui j'en étais sûre, les garderaient pour moi. De toute façon, je ne pourrais bientôt plus les enfiler… Mes livres, mes cd et certains bibelots, qu'apparemment Edward ne voulait plus, restèrent aussi dans la chambre, je n'en emmenai que quelques uns…

Au moment où je déposai mes clés, ma carte de crédit et mon alliance sur la table du salon, il poussa la porte…

**- Bella…** Souffla-t-il en m'apercevant. **Que fais-tu là ?**

Un rire nerveux m'échappa en l'entendant parler ainsi et en voyant cette… femme derrière lui.

**- Je crois qu'étant encore mariée, cette maison reste autant chez toi que chez moi ! Mais rassures toi, je ne suis venue que pour reprendre des affaires ! Donne à Alice le reste, elle saura quoi en faire !**

Je récupérai mon sac et mes clés de voiture à l'entrée quand Alice, justement, entra dans la maison et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant comme une plume alors qu'elle était encore plus petite que moi.

**- Ma Bella ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée de te voir.**

Je lui souris timidement lorsqu'elle me reposa et pris dans mes bras Renesmée qui arrivait derrière elle. Seulement je ne dû pas être assez bonne comédienne… Ou étaient-ce mes yeux, encore humides et rouge de larmes, qui me trahissaient ?

**- Bella ? Dis moi que ce que j'ai vue n'ai pas la réalité ?** Demanda Alice inquiète.

J'en avais presque oubliée son don… Je vis alors Edward blêmir, il avait surement lu dans ses pensées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux sous le poids de ceux d'Alice et de ma fille.

**- Non, je suis bien enceinte… **

**- De qui Bella ? **Demanda Edward sèchement alors que sa pimbêche s'accrochait à son bras.

La douleur dans ma poitrine ce réveilla en les voyant ainsi tout les deux et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur ce lacérait en milliers de fragments. Il fallait que je parte et vite !

**- Il n'est pas ici…** Répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

Je soulevai alors le menton de Renesmée qui ne disait plus rien, les yeux baissés… Je voulais tout lui expliquer, lui dire que je ne le voulais pas, que… mais elle prit la fuite sans que je ne puisse la retenir, ni prononcer un seul mot.

**- Renesmée… attend !**

**- Bella…** Chuchota ma sœur.

**- Pardonne-moi Alice…** **Dis lui que je suis chez Leah et Paul ! Qu'elle peut venir quand elle veut et m'appeler aussi. Je viendrai à la villa quand… Je ne sais pas quand en faite…**

Je sortis alors en pleurant, me rendant compte que j'étais seule à présent et que j'avais… tout perdu. Il ne me restait plus rien.

**- Bella !** **Tu as oublié ton sac ! **Cria Edward en me rattrapant à la voiture.** Je suis désolé,** ajouta-t-il indifférent.

**- Merci… Mais cesse de faire semblant d'être désolé ou de compatir à ma douleur ! J'avais besoin de toi comme un cœur à besoin d'un battement. Et maintenant que la flamme tourne au bleu, tu dis être « désolé » comme un ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais… Arrête de jouer avec moi ! Je te ramènerai la voiture demain avec Leah…**

**- Garde là ! Je n'en veux pas. Eva aime les belles voitures, elle, et je t'ai juste ramené ton sac parce qu'Alice ma forcer à m'excuser !** M'assena-t-il en plein cœur.

Tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble, notre vie, notre petite famille… Tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire… Tout ça n'était donc rien pour lui ? Comment faisait-il pour agir ainsi, sans aucun remord ? Pour ne pas être, ne serais-ce qu'un minimum, désolé… ?

J'avais beau plonger mon regard dans l'or liquide de ses yeux, j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais y nager pour l'éternité sans jamais y voir un jour, une infime culpabilité.

**- Au revoir... **Murmurai-je, tout en me détachant de ses yeux.

Je montai sur ses paroles dans la Volvo et démarrai alors qu'Edward était déjà à l'intérieur du cottage. Je ne vis qu'Alice apparaître dans le rétro lorsque je m'éloignai…

Plus loin, les larmes que je ne pus contenir plus longtemps me submergèrent, et je dus m'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route, n'y voyant plus rien, pendant de longues et interminable minutes…

…

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas simple pour moi… Jared me haïssait, ma fille aussi, Alice… tout le monde. Personne ne me comprenait à part Leah.

Je passais des journées entières assise sur le canapé, dehors sous le porche, sur le lit sans bouger, le téléphone en main à attendre un appel de ma fille ou espérer sa visite…

**- Allo ?**

**- Maman ?**

Renesmée… Un soulagement s'empara alors de moi quand je sus qu'elle allait bien et c'était tout ce que je désirai. Malheureusement, la courte conversation que nous échangeâmes m'indiqua le contraire…

**- Maman, je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Entre papa et sa… et maintenant toi qui est enceinte ! Je crois qu'Alice à raison, j'ai besoin de vacances. Je … t'… t'aime.**

En entendant ces mots à travers le téléphone, je ne pus retenir de nouvelles larmes alors qu'Alice récupérait l'appareil. Ma petite fille… Je ne savais même pas quand est ce qu'elle reviendrait… Quand est ce qu'elle me pardonnerait…

**- Alice ? Je t'en supplie dit moi que je la reverrai ? Dis-moi qu'elle ne me déteste pas ?**

Entendant toute l'inquiétude et la peur dans ma voix, Alice m'assura qu'elle ne la quitterait pas des yeux, qu'elle serait durant tout le séjour avec elle et Jasper et qu'elle me donnerait des nouvelles le plus régulièrement possible !

J'étais égoïste, je voulais les garder prêt de moi ! Je ne voulais pas que l'une des deux s'éloigne, pourtant je pris conscience que tout ça était maintenant là réalité lorsque ma sœur mit fin à la communication.

…

Huit semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de ma grossesse et comme tous les jours rien n'allait pour moi… A demi allongée sur le canapé, le dos enfouit contre le dossier et le menton posé sur la poitrine, je regardai mon ventre rebondi. Il semblait si peu arrondi, sous la chemise rendue bouffi par la ceinture au niveau de mes hanches. Ainsi, lorsque j'étais debout, on ne voyait plus aucunes formes et je me sentais bien. Car pour le moment, personne ne voyait la femme enceinte que j'étais, même si je savais que la façon de m'habiller ne le cacherait pas indéfiniment, mais au moins pour l'instant, personne ne me jugeait et c'était tout ce que je demandais. Je n'avais pas à subir les fameuses questions ou réflexions du genre « Où est le papa ? », « Combien de mois cela fait-il ? », « Vous semblez si jeune pour être maman… » Pourtant, tout ça était bien vrai…

J'étais humaine à présent. Et le père n'était jamais là… Oui, d'accord, le fait de passer à côtés de toutes ces questions n'effaçait pas ma grossesse. Mais ainsi, j'arrivai à apaiser ma culpabilité… Celle d'aimer cet enfant et de ne jamais vouloir lui faire de mal, de ne pas vouloir le perdre ! Car c'était un fait, je l'aimais déjà…Je les aimais déjà…

Une grossesse multiple ! Des triplés…

Comme si avoir « trompé » Edward avec un loup ne suffisait pas !

Comme si un seul bébé né par erreur n'était pas déjà une assez grosse faute !

Comme si avoir brisé le ménage de Jared ne semblait pas suffisamment atroce…

Voilà quelques unes des raisons qui m'avaient amenées à venir vivre chez Leah et Paul… Hormis le fait d'être humaine…

A cet instant, je repensais à la façon dont ma vie avait basculée ce dernier mois… Ces derniers mois, à dire vrai. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si un important chamboulement ne m'était jamais arrivé dans le passé, mais j'avais espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve… Oui, j'avais espéré que cela ne soit jamais arrivé.

Tout d'abord mon couple avec Edward et cet éloignement. Je n'avais cessé de divaguer entre les deux sentiments, celui de l'amour et celui de l'écœurement. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais voulu qu'il parte, ne supportant plus ces absences surprises et ça façon de ne plus prendre en considération mes choix, de ne me voir que comme une mère et une épouse qui devait le soutenir dans toutes les circonstances.

Et puis il y a eu cette Eva…Enfin…, à présent, tout était fini, bien fini.

Edward n'avait même pas réagi à l'annonce de ma grossesse et je ne savais même pas où il se trouvait à cet instant… Ni même quand je le reverrais…

La cause de cette séparation n'était donc pas cette soirée, celle ou j'avais découvert ma grossesse…, ni l'autre où je compris ce qui s'était passé avec Jared… Où je compris que c'était lui le père. Et encore moins celle où je le lui appris… Tout ça était bien avant. Pourtant, je me souvenais avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ce jour là, et les autres jours d'après également. C'était toujours ces soirées que je me repassais en mémoire à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur mon ventre. Tout comme la réaction de Sam… ! Mais après tout il avait raison, je gâchais la vie de Jared, de Kim et de leur petite fille. Bien que je ne l'aie pas souhaité, comme il pouvait le penser, je n'étais pas si horrible, j'avais fichu leur vie en l'air… Et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Je méritais bien cette séparation loin d'Edward. Je méritais bien qu'il me quitte, qu'il me trompe ! J'endurerais bien tout ce que l'on pouvait penser de moi…

Bien sur Jared n'y était pas pour rien non plus, mais c'était moi la femme enceinte, c'était moi qui gâchait sa vie. Je n'avais pas voulu avorter, alors que j'aurais dû ne jamais lui en parler. Si j'avais pu ne jamais voir son visage ce jour là… Si j'avais pu ne jamais entendre Sam prononcer les mots, « viré » et « meute » dans la même phrase…

**- Bella ? Oh, oh Bella ?**

Toujours dans la même position sur le canapé, je sentais que les larmes allaient me submerger de nouveau si je ne pensais pas à autre chose. Relevant ma tête vers Leah, je ne fis que lui répondre.

**- Oui Leah ?**

**- Tu vas bien ? Ça fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelle** !

**- Euh…, oui je crois ! Tout va bien…**

Bien sur, mes talents de comédienne n'étaient toujours pas au point. Alors Leah n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que je mentais. Mes yeux par eux même réussissaient à le lui faire parvenir. Ces traitres !

**- Mais ouai… Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?**

Soupirant, je me demandais encore comment Leah et moi avions fait pour devenir amies. Notre passé, ne nous avait toujours indiqué que le contraire. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui je ne pouvais que me demander comment j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là…

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, Jared entra dans la pièce, sans même frapper, refermant la porte sans aucune motivation. Son visage était décomposé, des cernes sous les yeux et son teint si pâle que l'on aurait pu le croire malade…

**- Salut…** Ajoutai-je à celui de Leah, alors que Paul arriva à l'instant même pour lui faire une accolade.

Me redressant légèrement, je tentai de me faire la plus discrète possible alors que j'essayai de maintenir un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, autant qu'une boule au ventre s'appliquait à me torturer… Je savais qu'il devait venir, mais j'avais tant espéré ne pas ressentir ça, pouvoir me sentir à l'aise et comme avant en face à lui…


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila la suite de notre petite histoire du point de vue de Jared =)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, Isa et moi vous remercions!

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

**

* * *

****POV Jared **** par Novalis**

**- Salut vous tous !** Lançai-je, en entrant dans le salon, sur un ton beaucoup moins jovial que j'en avais l'habitude.

**- Salut !** Me répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Paul s'approcha pour me toper dans la main, comme de coutume, et m'invita ensuite à m'installer confortablement auprès des filles. Je m'exécutai donc sans attendre, pendant qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine pour nous ramener quelques muffins et des verres de lait. Gouter traditionnel de la meute en toute saison… Seule chose qui arrivait encore à me remonter un peu le moral ces dernières semaines.

***Sourit Jared, soit aimable*** Pensai-je pour me donner un peu de courage avant d'affronter le regard de Bella. Bien sur je savais parfaitement que j'en étais incapable…

Leah était assise dans l'unique fauteuil libre de la pièce, les autres croulant sous des panières de linge à repasser, et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me poser dans le canapé à coté de Bella. Je laissai pourtant un maximum d'espace entre nous, en me ratatinant le plus possible contre l'accoudoir opposé, comme si les coussins qui nous séparaient étaient un champ de mines où je risquais de laisser ma peau… Mon comportement, plus que distant, n'avait rien de celui d'un gentleman, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, un malaise s'imposant à mon esprit à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle.

Je ne me souvenais de rien de cette nuit tragique mais j'imaginais sans mal ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette chambre d'hôtel… Comme j'avais pu le redouter quelques secondes plus tôt, la scène défila mentalement devant mes yeux impuissants.

_Nos rires s'élevant dans la petite pièce alors que nous dansions collés serrés sur la magnifique musique soul de Marvin Gaye… Nos yeux, embrumés par l'alcool, se perdants dans une infinie observation de l'autre alors que nos pas ralentissaient…Mes lèvres, déposants des baisers le long de son cou tandis que ses doigts, crispés par la naissance du désir, fourrageaient dans mes cheveux… Mes dents saisissant la bretelle de sa robe qui voleta jusque sur la moquette…Mes paumes, glissants tendrement contre la peau douce de ses hanches… Ses lèvres et sa langue, embrasant mon torse une fois qu'elle m'eut attiré jusqu'au lit…Nos corps enlacés dans une étreinte charnelle passionnée et ses reins courbés par le plaisir… Son souffle chaud contre mon torse alors que sa respiration s'accélérait… Mes soupirs… Les siens… _

Toutes ses images qui me torturaient le jour, la nuit et plus encore quand Bella se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi. Suivaient ensuite les profonds remords et la honte alors que je ressassais les conséquences que cette impardonnable erreur avait entrainées.

**- Jared ça va ?** Me demanda Leah en me voyant perdu dans mes pensées.

**- Ouai nickel ! **

Pourtant après cette réponse rapide, mes réflexions retournèrent sur Bella… Bien que son odeur fétide de vampire ait disparue depuis que son cœur battait à nouveau, je n'arrivais pas à me conduire avec elle comme avec une amie, comme avec la maitresse qu'elle avait été pour moi, comme avec la mère de mon enfant… Mon attitude n'aurait pas été plus amicale avec un étranger pourtant Bella n'en était plus une depuis longtemps. La seule chose dont je me sentais capable était de lui sourire poliment en réponse à son salut. Rien de plus.

Et son mari dans tout ça ? Lui qui était le responsable de tout ! Où était-il ? Encore dans les bras de cette vampire avec qui il avait trahi Bella ? Ou avait-il comprit son erreur et attendait à la frontière de la Push pour tenter de m'éliminer ? Ferai-je le poids face à lui en combat régulier ? D'ailleurs aurai-je la volonté de me battre ? Pour sauver quoi ? Mon honneur bafoué ?

**- Jared ?**

La voix de Bella me tira de mon éternel questionnement et je tournai aussitôt la tête vers elle. Sa peau était si pâle ! Même son retour à la vie humaine ne pouvait changer la couleur de son teint, qui restait semblable à celui de l'immortelle qu'elle était encore quelques mois plus tôt. Je fixais alors mon regard sur ses yeux noisette pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait toute mon attention si elle désirait discuter. En espérant que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps…

**- Jared… Il faut vraiment que je te parle.**

Leah s'éclipsa, m'abandonnant à mon triste sort et rejoignit Paul qui s'attardait étonnement dans la cuisine. « Lâcheurs ! Faux frères » pestai-je en silence.

**- Je suis allée voir le médecin aujourd'hui, **commença-t-elle calmement.

Il est vrai qu'elle m'en avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt mais l'information ne s'était pas imprimée dans mon cerveau déjà perturbé. Je ne me sentais absolument pas concerné par cette grossesse, même si j'en étais responsable, et jamais je n'avais eu l'intention de l'accompagné à ce rendez vous. Mon esprit, réagissant à ma douleur, avait fini par l'occulter pour me protéger.

A nouveau je m'égarai dans mes souvenirs… Le premier rendez vous de Kim, la première échographie d'où j'étais ressorti en pleurant tant l'émotion m'avait submergée. Les premiers battements du cœur de Malie qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête… Un BOUM BOUM doux et régulier qui passait au travers du stéthoscope. Je le gardais au fond de moi comme le premier message que ma fille avait voulu me faire passer : « Je vais bien papa »…

Même si aujourd'hui ma femme me rejetait et que je n'avais pas vu ma fille depuis près de quatre semaines, je ne pouvais pas me projeter dans ce genre d'aventure avec Bella. Ce bébé qu'elle portait, j'en resterais certes le géniteur, mais jamais je n'en serai le père. Jamais !

**- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… **

**- Quoi ? **

Sa phrase m'inquiéta immédiatement. Même si je n'avais pas de réels sentiments amoureux pour elle, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal… ni à notre bébé. Mon naturel protecteur revenait au galop même si je tentais de lui dissimuler. Bella ne devait pas prendre mon intérêt pour sa grossesse comme de l'attachement, car ce n'était pas le cas.

**- Tout va bien ? Vous allez bien tous les deux ?**

Elle baissa alors là tête comme si ce qu'elle avait à me dire était pire que la fin du monde.

**- Je vais bien, nous allons bien ! Mais pas tous les deux… Tous les quatre.**

Quatre ? Quoi quatre ? Qui quatre ? Paul, Leah, elle et moi ? Non, pourquoi aurait-elle inclue mes frères de meute dans son explication ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le message qu'elle tentait de me faire passer.

**- Pardon ? Vous quatre ?**

**- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle soudain énervée.

**- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, tu m'en donnes le tournis !** Dis-je sur un ton plus dur et grave que je ne le souhaitais réellement. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- J'attends des triplés ! Voila ce qu'il se passe ! **

Des triplés… Sans lui adresser un quelconque mot, ni même un autre regard, je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains dans une attitude de désespoir. Des triplés… Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur moi… sur nous ? Des triplés…

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je sortis de la maison sans un au revoir et claquai la porte stupidement derrière moi. Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à la plage où je me mis à faire les cent pas, en tournant en rond sur les galets.

**- Hey mon frère ! **

Paul bien sur… Qui d'autre que lui serait venu tenter de me réconforter ? Il arrivait tranquillement, les deux mains dans les poches de son jeans. Son habituel sourire avait pourtant disparu de son visage, remplacé par une mine attristée par les soucis que nous lui causions Bella et moi. Bien qu'il ne soit pas directement concerné par l'affaire, Paul prenait les choses très à cœur. Il me soutenait dans cette épreuve et jamais je ne pourrais lui en être assez reconnaissant.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça Paul **? Demandai-je en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

**- Je l'ignore… Peut être qu'il n'y a pas de raisons, c'est ainsi.**

**- Non mais des triplés… Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !**

**- Jared calme toi !** Tenta-t-il en me voyant trembler.

**- Comment pourrai-je me calmer alors que ma vie s'écroule ? **

**- Parce que tu es un mec fort et que tu arriveras à gérer ! Bien sur c'est difficile pour le moment, mais ça l'est aussi pour elle. **

Je relevai alors brusquement la tête et fixai son regard. J'étais au plus mal et il me parlait de Bella !

**- Vous êtes deux dans cette situation ne l'oublie pas ! Bella a tout perdu elle aussi et peut être même plus que toi. Tu as encore tes amis alors qu'Alice et les autres Cullen se sont tous éloignés. Et Imagine le sacrifice qu'elle a dû faire pour s'entendre avec Leah ! **

Cette plaisanterie eu au moins le bénéfice de me faire sourire un instant. Bella et Leah amies… Un grand spectacle en effet. La rivalité entre les deux femmes ne datait pas d'hier, pourtant elles avaient outrepassé leur rancœur respective et s'entendait à merveille depuis quelques temps… Depuis cette soirée au feu de camps…

**- Bella ne mérite pas ce dédain que tu lui portes mon frère.**

Ses paroles me surprirent. Je n'étais pas habitué à l'entendre parler de la sorte, avec sagesse et réflexion. Pourtant il avait parfaitement raison…

**- Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ignoble avec elle. C'est… c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à accepter mon erreur et encore moins cette grossesse. Bella devra se débrouiller sans moi…**

**- Le Jared que je connaissais a donc totalement disparu ? **

**- Je le crains… Ce Jared là n'est plus ! Il est mort le soir où il a lâchement trompé Kim à cause de l'alcool. Il est mort quand il s'est réveillé dans les bras d'une autre. Il est mort quand il a pris la fuite, la laissant seule dans cette chambre sordide…**

**- Sérieux ? Tu lui as laissé payer la note ?**

**- Paul…**

**- Excuse-moi… Je crois qu'il n'est pas définitivement partit. Ce Jared à besoin de temps pour admettre tout ça, mais je suis persuadé qu'il reviendra !** Me dit-il en souriant.

**- Tu es bien le seul à le croire mon frère… **

Ma colère quelque peu atténuée se réveilla et plus vive que jamais lorsque Sam apparu entre les arbres. Dans le regard noir qu'il me lança, je pus lire toute la rancune, la honte et le dégout qu'il avait à mon égard. Sans ciller, je gardai néanmoins mon regard ancré dans le sien, il me restait malgré tout une certaine fierté face à lui. Sam qui se disait mon meilleur ami, mon frère, il n'avait fait que me trahir à la première grosse épreuve en me renvoyant de la meute et en m'ignorant ! Pourtant même si son comportement avait blessé mes sentiments d'amitié, il demeurait mon alpha et je continuai à le respecter. Cette ambivalence dans mes jugements me rendait complètement fou et irritable.

**- Merci Paul, mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Je reviendrai…**

Courant jusqu'à la Panda, je m'installai derrière le volant et démarrai avant d'en arracher le cuir. En appuyant brutalement sur l'accélérateur je traversai Forks et rejoignis la three way. La vitesse et les kilomètres réussirent à me calmer mais j'étais déjà bien loin de la Push…

* * *

Merci pour votre passage =)


	4. Chapitre 3

Voila la suite de notre histoire =) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Bella par Isa :**

« J'attends des triplés ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Des triplés »

« Des triplés »

« Des triplés »

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans mon esprit, à peine les avais-je prononcés. Je baissai les yeux et posai une main sur mon ventre qui lui ne cessait de me torturer. J'étais terrifiée par la réaction de Jared… Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je redirigeai mon regard sur lui. Il paraissait tellement abattu ! Ses mains recouvraient son visage, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Jamais je n'avais voulu qu'il ressente cela. Le voir ainsi me brisait le cœur et s'il avait été possible de remonter le temps, même un instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi.

Se levant sans dire un mot, il partit.

Comment le retenir ?Comment savoir ce qu'il ressentait ? Du dégoût ? De la haine… ?

Mes questions restèrent silencieuses, sans réponses… Le contraindre à rester paraissait au dessus de mes forces et je me trouvais bien incapable d'affronter tous ses sentiments négatifs envers moi… Je ne réussis donc qu'à sursauter lorsqu'il claqua la porte d'entrée. Des larmes se mirent ainsi à couler lentement sur mes joues, alors que mes yeux fixaient le vide et que je m'efforçais à ne pas réagir !

M'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé, mon visage devait toujours être dépourvu d'expression. Etais-je faite pour rendre malheureuse et faire souffrir toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient ?

J'avais été obligée de quitter ma mère pour la laisser vivre heureuse avec Phil à Jacksonville... Charlie avait souffert de mon entêtement et ses ambitions à mon égard n'avaient pas été celles qu'il espérait…

Quand à…

Jacob…

Jacob, mon meilleur ami…, il avait enduré ma fascination pour les vampires et je n'avais réussie qu'à le faire souffrir. Il était mort à cause de ce que j'étais, éteint, tuer par un vampire, un ennemi tout comme je l'avais été...

A cet instant, Leah et Paul entrèrent dans le salon, si peu surpris par la réaction de leur frère sans aucun doute… Peut être aurais-je dû m'en douter… Ma réaction face à cette nouvelle avait été différente de la sienne mais identique d'une certaine manière… !

D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu réagir différemment puisque la mère de ses triplés n'était pas celle qu'il aurait choisit si il avait eu le choix ?

…

_***Flash Back***_

_* Bouboum bouboum bouboum…_

**_- Docteur, est-ce normal ? Ça ne devrait pas être plus calme ?_**

_Les pulsations du cœur étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses et anormales pour le bébé, enfin du moins c'était ce que je pensais ! Je me souvenais en avoir entendu des tonnes dans mon état de vampire, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que celui dans le ventre d'une mère battait comme ceci… Qui aurait cru que c'était si irrégulier et rapide, si… différent ! _

**_- Tout à fait normal ! Il est vrai, que la question ne ce serait pas posée si vous étiez dans le cas d'une simple grossesse. Me répondit-il concentré sur l'écran._**

**_- Quoi ?_**

_Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que le docteur essayait de me dire. Le petit ou la petite, allait-il ou t'elle mal ? « Une simple grossesse » ? Que voulait-il me faire comprendre par là ? N'était-elle pas normale ? Allai-je avoir des problèmes avec le fait que je n'avais pas toujours était humaine ? Parce que bon, oui j'avais été une immortelle, mais maintenant j'étais belle et bien vivante. Je sentais battre mon cœur fermement dans la poitrine. Des pulsations régulières et constantes…, et mon sang affluait dans mes veines ! De plus, le cas de Renesmée ne pouvait pas ce répéter, le père n'était cette fois ci pas un vampire… Certes, Jared était un loup…, mais la grossesse de Kim pour Malie n'avait rien eu de spécial non ? _

_**- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Le bébé ne va pas bien ?** Demandai-je en tentant de regarder l'écran, anxieuse._

**_- Non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout me semble parfait jusque là. C'est juste que ce n'est pas le bébé, mais les bébés… Vous attendez des triplés ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire._**

_Il tourna alors l'écran vers moi, tout en y collant son doigt._

**_- Vous voyez, il y a deux poches ! Deux dans l'une et un seul dans l'autre._**

_Acquiesçant, j'écoutai alors chaque battement de cœurs ! Essayant de distinguer chacun d'eux. Mes yeux n'étaient alors plus fixés sur l'écran, mais dans le vide. Je pensais à Jared et à sa future réaction lorsque je lui annoncerais. A Edward et au fait que plus jamais nous ne serions comme avant et cela même si il décidait de revenir…. Je pensais aussi à Renesmée, à l'exemple que je lui donnais et à quel point je devais décevoir Alice, ainsi que tous les Cullen…_

_Je relevai mes yeux vers le docteur, ma vision brouillée par les larmes, je ne distinguai qu'à peine son regard vers moi._

_- Vous savez que généralement lorsque des larmes coulent dans cette pièce, elles sont accompagnées de joie et de sourire ? Vous n'êtes pas heureuse de cette merveilleuse nouvelle ? Me demanda le gynécologue en me présentant un mouchoir.*_

_***Fin du Flash Back***_

J'attrapai le morceau de tissu que me tendait une main, probablement celle de Leah quand je revins à la réalité. Mes yeux, cependant étaient toujours fixés dans le vide. Je sentais le parfum de Leah à mes côtés et ce que je pensais être ses bras autour de mes épaules. Posant ma tête contre la sienne, je ne cessai de pleurer.

Comment pourrais-je me réjouir de cette annonce ? Être heureuse ?

Des vies avaient été gâchées par ma faute, celle de Jared, de Kim et de Malie. J'avais probablement déçu tout le monde. Certaines personnes me haïssaient à présent, d'autres ne ressentaient que de la pitié à mon égard, de la colère et de la tristesse… Même ma fille devait éprouver certains de ces sentiments. De plus, je faisais subir à mon mariage, ce qu'Edward avait fait quelques mois auparavant, alors que ce n'était pas ce que je désirais. Je n'étais pas comme ça, jamais je n'agissais par vengeance… Je ne me rappelais même plus de cette nuit là d'ailleurs… Pourtant, rare étaient les personnes qui à présent me comprenaient, me soutenaient, ne me voyaient pas comme une briseuse de ménage.

Je ne sais pas de quoi notre histoire sera faite. Mais j'aimais ces bébés, alors comment aurais-je pu avorter ? Comment aurais-je pu les… tuer… ? Ouais, j'avais peut être provoqué le malheur de tout le monde en m'attachant à eux, en les aimant, mais ce n'était pas pour autant, que j'étais heureuse. Il ne me restait simplement qu'eux, voilà tout…

Je fermai alors les yeux et m'endormi ainsi dans les bras de Leah. Imaginant ce que le lendemain pouvait me réserver… Me laissant porter par quelques notes légères d'une berceuse trottant dans mon esprit…


	5. Chapitre 4

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre =) Voici la suite de notre histoire!

* * *

POV Jared :

Après avoir roulé jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et vidé deux fois le réservoir d'essence, je quittai l'autoroute pour m'engager sur une aire de stationnement lorsque les lumières de Salem apparurent à l'horizon. Dans ma rage, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la Panda avait traversé l'état de Washington, enjambé le fleuve Columbia, dépassé Portland pour arriver au centre de l'Oregon… Dans un ronronnement de moteur étouffé, la voiture rendit son dernier souffle alors qu'une fumée blanche s'élevait du capot.

Par chance, le petit parking entouré d'arbres était désert à cette heure de la soirée et je pus laisser libre cour à ma colère sans risquer d'alarmer quelques touristes égarés. Je frappai violemment d'un coup de pied contre la portière arrière de la Panda, qui s'enfonça dans les sièges dans un bruit sinistre. Ce geste brutal et inutile ne me calma en rien ! Au contraire, ma colère n'en fut qu'attisée. Je me mis donc à hurler à pleins poumons, déversant ma rage retenue depuis près de huit heures, dans le silence de la campagne… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ? La venue d'un bébé n'était-elle pas suffisamment culpabilisante pour qu'il faille que Bella soit enceinte de triplés ? N'avais-je pas suffisamment payé pour mon erreur ? Pour quelle raison le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur nous ?

A bout de force, je me laissai aller contre la carrosserie jusqu'à m'asseoir sur les cailloux, les bras posés sur mes genoux et ma tête plantée aux creux de mes coudes. Je me sentais tellement minable ! Les larmes se déversèrent alors de mes yeux et je me laissai aller au chagrin durant de longues minutes. Un gout salé s'installa dans ma bouche à mesure que les sillons qui coulaient le long de mes joues et jusqu'à mes lèvres ne se tarissaient pas. Quand mes sanglots prirent fin, il était bien plus de minuit. La peau de mon visage me piquait et mes yeux rougis embrumaient ma vision. Que m'arrivait-il ? Paul avait raison, où était passé Jared ? Il ne restait que l'ombre du mec souriant et heureux de vivre derrière moi. Quel serait mon avenir ? Comment pourrai-je vivre sans Kim à mes cotés ? Sans les sourires de ma fille ? Restait-il une chance pour que je puisse les récupérer toutes les deux ?

J'eus soudain très envie de courir. Sans pudeur, j'abandonnai alors mes vêtements dans le coffre de la voiture, dissimulai mes clés dans le garde boue avant de muter et de m'élancer entre les arbres. Sous ma forme de loup, je sentis une nouvelle force m'envahir. Comme si je n'avais pas accumulé la fatigue d'une journée de route et de torture mentale, mes muscles se dénouèrent tandis que mes griffes accrochaient la terre, me permettant de gagner en vitesse et en agilité. Sans me soucier des branches, des pierres, des cours d'eau, des ravins, je courrai ! Mon instinct guidait mes pas. Durant les heures qui suivirent, mon esprit humain s'abandonna à celui de l'animal, comme pour me protéger de la folie.

Les bonds de ma course me ramenèrent en direction de la Push sans que j'en eu réellement conscience. Paul m'emmènerait récupérer la Panda un autre jour, pour le moment je ressentais seulement le besoin de courir et de la voir ! De la sentir ! Même si elle ne voulait plus de moi. Kim…

Sans ralentir, j'entrai dans le territoire Quileute alors que le jour se levait et bien que Sam m'ait viré de la meute, je me sentais quand même chez moi ici. Le plus étrange fut de ne pas entendre les pensées de mes frères alors que j'identifiai leurs odeurs si proches de moi… La voix de l'alpha m'avait définitivement évincé de la meute et une fois de plus ma gorge se serra.

En prenant milles précautions, j'avançai dans l'ombre des arbres et m'approchai de ce qui avait été notre maison. Aujourd'hui, je n'y étais plus le bienvenu… La lumière passait au delà des rideaux et éclairait les graviers de l'allée tandis que je me dissimulais dans le massif d'hortensias qui poussait sous la fenêtre du salon. Kim était là… Occupée à faire des cartons de grand matin. Mon cœur se déchira quand je compris qu'elles allaient déménager, elle et notre fille. Un long couinement s'éleva alors de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Kim l'entendit bien sur et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour me retrouver dans le jardin.

Quand elle m'apparut, toujours aussi magnifique malgré les cernes qui attristaient ses yeux, ma femme tenait dans ses mains un de mes shorts.

**- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de venir sous ta forme humaine,** cracha-t-elle en me lançant le morceau de tissu à la tête.

Il est vrai que j'aurai pu me transformer, mais j'hésitai encore entre rester ou m'enfuir. Cependant, je n'avais plus le choix à présent. Elle se retourna le temps que je mute et que j'enfile le short, comme si je n'étais plus qu'un étranger à ses yeux.

**- Nous partons !** Me dit-elle en me tournant toujours le dos. **Je ne supporte plus de te savoir si près de moi. **

J'aurai voulu trouver les mots pour lui dire mes sentiments et pour tenter de la retenir, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

**- J'ai loué un appartement à New York ! Ce sera mieux pour nous et… pour toi !** M'avoua-t-elle en se retournant et en fixant mon regard. **On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Jared. Je sais que tes sentiments pour moi restent les mêmes, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il m'est impossible de continuer à t'aimer.**

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de son nez avant de poser sa main sur ma joue.

**- Malie est le plus beau cadeau que tu ais pu me faire, la plus belle preuve de notre amour. **

Kim s'approcha tout contre moi et déposa sa tête au creux de mon épaule alors que je refermai mes bras autour de ses épaules aussi naturellement qu'auparavant.

**- Jamais je ne pourrai oublier les heures merveilleuses que nous avons vécu tous les deux mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'avancer et ici ce n'est pas possible… Je vais refaire ma vie loin de la Push, comme tu vas refaire la tienne. **

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et continua à m'achever.

**- Parce que c'est ce que tu vas faire ! Je cède ma place à Isabella. **

J'allai répliquer, mais elle m'en empêcha en posant son majeur sur mes lèvres tandis que des larmes cascadaient sur son visage.

**- Écoute-moi bien Jared Vilas ! Tu vas réparer ton erreur, pas avec moi, c'est impossible. Mais je veux que tu assumes tes actes. Tu vas être là pour elle et pour ton futur bébé. Tu vas les aimer comme tu nous as aimé, ils nous remplaceront dans ton cœur comme un autre homme viendra penser mes plaies… Je ne t'oublierai pas, je continuerai à t'aimer au travers de notre fille, mais je suis incapable de te donner plus.**

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa sur mes lèvres un dernier baiser avant de s'enfuir.

**- Je te libère de mon amour ! Aime les, ils sont ta famille à présent**, me dit elle en refermant la porte et me laissant là, détruit jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Tout était fini… Aucun retour en arrière ne pouvait être envisagé. J'avais l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et que je tombais dans une chute sans fin. Quand je repris mes esprits, je me trouvai au sommet de la falaise où nous aimions sauter avec mes frères à l'époque de notre fidèle entente…

Kim… Comment pourrai-je l'oublier alors qu'elle était aussi parfaite ? Comment Bella pourrait-elle la remplacer dans mon cœur ? C'était tout aussi inimaginable ! Pourtant, les paroles de la femme que j'aimais résonnaient dans ma tête, et je compris qu'elle m'avait demandé ça comme une dernière volonté.

_***Non ! Je refuse de t'oublier ! Jamais je ne pourrai te remplacer. Je resterai seul à tout jamais, trainant le boulet de mon erreur toute ma vie.***_

Prenant alors le plus d'élan possible, je sautai ensuite du haut des rochers. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que je percute l'eau me parurent interminables et ce fut presque une libération quand mon corps claqua brutalement contre les vagues. J'aurai voulu que l'océan m'engloutisse pour toujours dans ses limbes ombrageux et glacés, mais les esprits Quileutes en décidèrent autrement. Au lieu de m'emmener vers le large et vers la mort libératrice, la houle me fit échouer sur la plage de la Push.

Sans bouger, je laissai mes yeux fixer les étoiles. L'eau salée avait néanmoins dû s'infiltrer dans mes poumons et brouillait mon sens des réalités, car il me semblait voir le visage de Kim dans le ciel étoilé…

Comment pourrai-je me contenter de son souvenir alors que tout mon corps la réclamait ? Elle avait tenté de me rendre les choses plus faciles en me parlant ainsi, mais c'était encore pire. Pourtant je savais parfaitement que j'obéirai à son dernier souhait…

Les jours qui suivirent, je les passais près de la maison aussi discrètement que possible. Je ne pouvais empêcher Kim et Malie de partir, mais je voulais les voir jusqu'à la dernière minute. Garder leurs images à tout jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Croire que leur moindre sourire m'était destiné…

Un camion de déménageur se gara dans la cour au matin de mon cinquième jour d'observation. Des hommes finissaient d'entreposer les meubles sous les yeux humides de Kim qui refermait la porte à clé, quand Sam arriva à son tour.

- **Kim…**

**- Toi ! Hors de ma vue ! **Hurla-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

**- Mais…**

**- Non, tais-toi ! Sale traitre ! **

**- Kim, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi comme ça ? C'est lui qui t'as trahi, pas moi !**

Mon alpha n'eu pas le temps d'éviter la gifle tant elle arriva rapidement. Il n'avait rien dû sentir, mais j'imaginai aisément que son honneur de mâle en fut malmené et cela me fit sourire un instant.

**- Tu es pire que lui dans cette histoire Sam ! Abandonner ton meilleur ami, le virer de la meute alors que c'est le moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin de toi, c'est tellement minable que je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une autre. **

Il ne dit plus rien et la regarda s'installer dans sa Mini Cooper, totalement impuissant face à la colère de ma femme. Malie était déjà assise dans son siège auto et après avoir fait signe aux déménageurs, Kim démarra en trombe sans se retourner une seule fois.

Sam regarda dans ma direction mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. J'avais déjà muté et courrai dans la forêt.

***Attend, ne part pas ! Emmène-moi avec toi ! Kim, je t'en pris !* **Mais bien sur elle ne pouvait m'entendre.

Je les suivis en courant à la lisière de la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elles rejoignent l'autoroute et que je ne puisse plus continuer sans me faire remarquer… Mes yeux les suivirent jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au détour de la forêt, puis je m'assis et hurlai à la mort.

***Adieu !***

Paul, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, me fit taire en posant sa main sur mon épaule de loup.

**- Viens mon frère, rentrons.**

Complètement perdu, je me laissai faire et retrouvai le cocon rassurant de l'appartement des mes amis. Bella était là elle aussi… Elle n'avait nulle part où aller elle non plus. Je la dévisageai en me demandant comment j'arriverai à être là pour elle comme me l'avais demandé Kim.


End file.
